Raxan Bloodnight
Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur. - "Today is a good day for someone else to die." Childhood Raxan Bloodnight was a Mandalorian born on the planet Tatooine to his mother, Mala Bloodnight, and father, Rallum Bloodnight. Raxan was always a little fighter, when he was just the age of seven, he brought home the teeth of a rancor! His parents were very proud and knew he would grow up and be very strong. One day when he was treking around in Tatooine on his bantha named Duumko, he saw some Tusken Raiders. His father's words struck him the second he saw the monsters..."Beware of the Raiders, son." Raxan wanted to take them on, after all...they had taken his brother years back. He jumped off of Duumko, got his weapons ready and walked towards them. He took them on with his rifle he bought from Onderon. He got it in pretty bad shape, but it was a very powerful weapon. He tried to shoot one of the Raiders...but missed. The next shot was his lucky shot. He got it right above the belly button. He was very happy and took the Staff as a trophy. When he got finished with the Raider, he noticed Duumko was gone. He panicked for a few quick moments and noticed there was a speeder behind a rock. It was a Black Star Hawk Speeder! Raxan always wanted one, he just couldn't seem to ever get enough Credits. While he was riding on the Star Hawk, he could see a great cave. He travled to it and went inside...not knowing what he might find. To his suprise...he found some Mandalorian gear, along with the warrior's bones. Raxan was thinking he should get the gear off of the Mandalorian...but that would be weird, he thought. He did it anyway, the gear was still in very good shape and Raxan liked it. He got back on his speeder and thought, I just got my first True Mandalorian Gear! When Raxan got home, he was pretty banged up from the fight with the Tusken Raider. But the truth was...he felt like a million bucks. He glanced at what was on Raxan's back. "What is that?" Rallum asked. "Oh. Uhh...well you see I went into a cave and found some Mandalorian Armor. Thought it looked cool, so...yeah!" Raxan replied. "Well it is certainly very nice" Mala said. Rallum then said, "Raxan...please sit down. I need to tell you something. You see...our family IS True Mandalorians! So getting your first Manda-". "Slooow down Pops! We're True Mandalorians? Why didn't you tell me?". Raxan interrupted. "Because it was for your own good". Rallum replied. "How about we go out to the Cantina?" Mala said. "Sounds good." Rallum replied. When they got there, everyone looked at them. Raxan wanted to leave. Just at that moment he saw a blaster bolt fly past his mother's head! Rallum quickly fell upon Mala, as to protect her from any other blasts...but there was none. Raxan had killed the man that nearly shot his mother. It just so turns out that the man Raxan killed was a prison breaker. He obviously had a huge bounty on his head, Raxan thought. The Coruscant Guard walked in, looked around, looked at the blaster in Raxan's hand, looked at the prison escapee and handed Raxan a suitcase full of Credits! The Guard warned Raxan that the man he killed was a murderer. Raxan's first thought is that someone was wanting to murder his mother....he blinked the thought out and listened to the Guard. "We certainly owe you one, Raxan." The Guard said. "So, who all helped you to pull this off, eh?". The Guard asked. "No one, Sir." Raxan replied. The Guard was stunned! He thought Raxan was a bounty hunter! After the Guards left, Raxan and his family sat down at a table. Mala and Rallum were not hurt, neither was Raxan. Mala then spoke up and said: "Raxan. You saved my life." "It was nothing, mother." Raxan replied. When they got home, Raxan was gazing at his new armor. He thought it looked very cool, however he would like it better if the helmet had a rangefinder and some decals. So he got to work. When he was done it had a blue insignia sporting the Bloodnight Clan symbol. It also had a black rangefinder. Raxan thought this version was much better. When he finished his helmet, he declared the new Bloodnight Clan. Raxan would be a prominent Clan Leader as well as respected. At the age of sixteen, Raxan wanted to leave home and become a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter. His father asked if he could accompany him. Raxan hesitated and declined. His mother was worried about what might happen to her son, for he could be killed, she thought. Eventually his family agreed and Raxan was on his way to being the most well respected bounty hunter in the Galaxy. From there on out, he was known as Toren Gaush. Bounty Hunter Years Toren didn't know where to start as a bounty hunter, so he went to the Crime City (Coruscant). He sat in a corner asking for jobs. Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi General Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Red Leader Category:Field Marshal Category:Lifetime Members Category:Humans Category:Raxan Bloodnight Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:True Mandalorian Category:Sentinel Category:Blademaster Category:Duelist Category:Male Characters Category:Champion Racer Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Saber Master Category:Weapon Master Category:Class Rank:Forger Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Beta Tester